The Reason
by CFMA Team - Nina-sama
Summary: Fate fait un bilan des évènements survenus depuis sa rencontre avec Nanoha. Et elle comprend que son amie est maintenant celle qui a besoin d'aide... OS, yuri, lemon. Tient compte de StrikerS jusqu'à l'épisode 14. Merci à mes reviewers !


**Nom** : The Reason

**Rating** : M, pour les âmes sensibles qui auraient osé s'aventurer ici sans connaître sa signification...eh bien, il y a du yuri, et un petit lemon, pas trop acide heureusement

**Couple : **Nanoha et Fate, bien sûr D

**One-shot-Lemon**

**Chanson : **The Reason, Hoobastank

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et j'avoue que c'est bien dommage...//Fate-chaaaaan ! Nanohaaaa ! xD\\ Mais heureusement, on peut en faire ce qu'on veut...niark...qui a dit que j'étais sadique /Sort\

Enjoy it ;)

Nina-sama

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Fate-chan !"

Je me retournai à l'appel de mon prénom. Cette voix que j'aimais tant venait de résonner à nouveau en moi. Et, une fois de plus, un frisson parcourut mon corps alors que je la rejoignai, le sourire aux lèvres.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tant de choses se sont passées depuis notre rencontre. Nous avions alors l'âge d'être en CE2, ce qui était le cas pour toi, petite civile ignorant tout de la magie. Ma vie était alors moins facile, je devais chercher les _Jewel Seed_ pour ma chère mère, Precia Testarossa. Je supportais ses punitions, exécutais ses ordres pour lui rendre un sourire que je croyais connaître et aimer. Arufu et moi parcourions les mondes pour collecter ces restes de civilisations perdues. Et un jour, une _Jewel Seed _nous a réunies, toi et moi, et nous nous sommes affrontées pour l'obtenir. J'ai remporté le duel, petite magicienne inexpérimentée possédant un pouvoir que tu ignorais encore à cet instant. A partir de là, tu n'as cessé de vouloir me sauver d'un destin dont Arufu pressentait qu'il serait terrible auprès de Precia...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Flash-back**

_I'm not a perfect person_

"Je m'appelle Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha ! Dis-moi au moins ton nom !"

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Mes yeux rouge sombre croisèrent les tiens d'un violet éclatant. Bardiche scintilla.

"Fate. Fate Testarossa."

Je m'enfuis alors que tu restais là, Raising Heart à la main et Yuuno à tes côtés.

Tu dis vouloir être mon amie, et je te crus d'abord pas. Mais ta persévérance finit par me faire changer d'avis, et je finis par comprendre le sens du mot "amitié".

_But I continue learning_

Precia et son utopie se volatilisèrent, je vis ta main se tendre vers moi dans un geste salutaire et sincère. Et je pris cette douce main si chaleureuse pour sortir des ténèbres de l'illusion de ma "mère".

_I never meant to do those things to you_

Cependant, je dus payer pour celle qui m'avait créée et travailler pour le Bureau d'Administration de l'Espace-Temps. Nous échangeâmes nos rubans, tu me demandas si tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu me demandas si je pouvais t'appeler par le tien. Tu me dis que cela signifiait être amies. Tu me pris dans tes bras pour me dire au revoir.

_And so I have to say before I go_

"Nous sommes amies, Fate-chan ?"

Je te serrai contre ma poitrine alors que tu pleurais. Et je te répondis enfin.

"Hai, Nanoha."

_That I just want you to know_

"Nous nous reverrons, Nanoha. Je t'en fais la promesse."

**Fin du flash-back**

_I've found a reason for me_

J'ai dès lors eu un but, une raison de vivre. Désormais, j'allais vivre grâce à et pour toi, Nanoha. J'avais cru que tout s'était arrêté quand Precia m'avais révélé ce que j'étais. J'avais préféré m'enfermer dans le silence et me perdre au fond de moi-même. J'avais refusé d'y croire. Mais toi...

_To change who I used to be_

...toi, tu étais là. Tu as tout fait pour que j'aille mieux et pour que j'oublie cet autre moi dont je n'étais à la base qu'un substitut en attendant qu'elle puisse revenir à la vie. Je n'avais vécu que pour le bonheur de Precia. Mais elle m'avait utilisée. Pour elle, je n'avais été qu'un outil. Avec toi, c'était différent. Je n'étais pas une simple chose. J'étais Fate. Fate-chan. C'est pour cette raison...

_A reason to start over new_

...que je te protègerai toujours, de toutes mes forces. Ma raison de vivre...

_And the reason is you_

Je t'ai fait tant de mal en me battant contre toi pour gagner les _Jewel Seed_. J'ai utilisé mes sorts les plus puissants pour te mettre à terre. J'ai désiré te voir blessée, j'ai voulu te faire du mal. Je m'en veux désormais...

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

Toi, tu ne voulais que mon bien-être et t'inquiétais pour moi. Tu lisais ma souffrance dans mes yeux froids et tristes. Tu voulais seulement m'aider. Je t'ai blessée en retour, Nanoha, et je m'en veux terriblement.

_It's something I must live with every day_

Tu as été là quand j'en avais besoin. J'ai traversé une période difficile, et ta lumière m'a éclairée dans les ténèbres dont j'étais prisonnière. C'est à moi de te venir en aide à présent, Nanoha. Tu doutes et tu souffres, je le vois, même si tu essaies de le cacher.

_And all the pain I put you through_

Je veux pouvoir t'aider et te guider comme tu l'as fait il y a maintenant dix ans. Tu es forte, et c'est grâce à toi que je suis devenue courageuse. C'est pour cela que je déteste te voir souffrir. Je refuse que tu sois malheureuse...

_I wish that I could take it all away_

...te voir ainsi me rend triste, mon coeur se serre quand tu pleures. Ne t'isole pas, Nanoha, ne sois pas comme la Fate craintive que j'étais auparavant. Ce n'est pas toi, je ne te reconnais pas. Mais...tu as grandi, tu as des responsabilités, et je comprends que tu te sentes débordée et que le doute s'empare de toi. Mais ne crains rien, je suis là. Ne pleure pas...je t'aime tant, Nanoha. En fait...je suis égoïste. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Oui, tu en as le droit, et plus que quiconque. Alors, laisse-moi être auprès de toi pour te rassurer...

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nanoha...tu n'as pas l'air bien, en ce moment."

La jolie brune s'assit sur le rebord du muret et fixa ses genoux. Je laissai mon regard courir sur ses jambes fines et musclées, puis sur ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, et enfin l'arrêtai sur son visage. Elle semblait soucieuse.

"C'est que...je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix au sujet de Vivio. Nous appeler toutes les deux Maman...elle ne doit pas avoir de repères. Et puis nous..."

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle serrait les poings.

"...je refuse de choisir entre Vivio et toi ! Elle ne doit pas nous voir, mais dans ce cas, nous n'aurons jamais un moment à nous. Et je ne veux pas te perdre."

A ces mots, mon coeur rata un battement et, soudain, je la pris dans mes bras, mûe par un instinct indicible.

"Nanoha...tu ne me perdras pas. Je te le promets. Je te dois beaucoup, et je ne t'abandonnerai pas,quoi qu'il se passe. C'est simple...je te dois la vie. Et je tiens à toi. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Je suis là..."

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me"_

Nanoha plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et je me perdis dans le violet intense des yeux de celle que j'aimais le plus au monde.

"Fate-chan..."

Elle s'approcha doucement de mon visage et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres tremblantes. Je me laissai faire et passai un bras dans le dos de Nanoha. Quand elle s'éloigna, je lui glissai à l'oreille :

"Pas ici..."

J'accompagnai ces deux mots d'un clin d'oeil malicieux auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Elle rougit, prit ma main et m'emmena vers la forêt...

_To change who I used to be_

La clairière était baignée par le clair de lune. Nanoha me regarda et défit lentement, un à un, les boutons de mon uniforme de capitaine des Lightning. Ma veste tomba à mes pieds, suivie de près par ma chemise blanche, puis par ma jupe longue. Je l'arrêtai et entreprit à mon tour de déboutonner son gilet certifiant qu'elle appartenait au Bureau d'Administration. Fébrile, je lui ôtai ses vêtements un à un, puis l'embrassai à nouveau. Elle me rendit un baiser passionné et plein de tendresse qui me fit frémir. Elle fit en sorte que je me retrouve dans la même tenue qu'elle et prit mon visage dans ses mains.

"Fate-chan, oublions tout. Ce soir, il n'y a que nous deux. Ne ?"

_A reason to start over new_

J'acquiescai avec ferveur et me pressai contre ce corps que j'aimais tant. Doucement, je détachai ses cheveux, qui se mirent à flotter lentement en raison de la brise qui parcourait "notre" clairière. Je l'allongeai sur le dos et laissai mes mains courir sur son cou, ses seins, ses cuisses et ses jambes. Son regard profond me troublait, et je ne cessai de murmurer des mots sans suite, mais dont j'étais persuadée qu'elle en comprenait le sens. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et je frissonnai quand elle posa ses mains sur ma poitrine.

_And the reason is you_

"Fate-chan..."

Sa voix se faisait suppliante, et j'écartai lentement ses cuisses afin de caresser son intimité. Elle tremblait, et je ne voulais pas la faire attendre : cela signifiait lui infliger une souffrance supplémentaire, et je passai ma main sur le visage de mon amour pour qu'elle lèche mes doigts. Je les introduisis ensuite un par un dans son intimité, et elle gémit de douleur.

"Gomenasai, Nanoha !"

Elle sourit et fit non de la tête.

"Iye, ce n'est rien, continue, Fate-chan...onegai..."

Je ne pus résister à sa prière et enfonçai mes doigts plus profondément. Mes mouvements de va-et-vient finirent par la détendre, puis, haletante, elle laissa échapper le cri de la délivrance.

_And the reason is you_

"Fate-chan..."

Nanoha me prit par les épaules et m'allongea sur elle, puis inversa nos positions afin que je sois sous elle.

"...je t'aime..."

Ces deux mots me firent monter les larmes aux yeux, et je lui souris.

"Nanoha, j..."

Elle me fit taire d'un baiser brûlant et entreprit de caresser mon corps avec lenteur. Elle avisa mon ruban noir qui nouait le bas de mes longs cheveux et le défit en un éclair : ma chevelure blonde se répandit sur le sol tout autour de moi. Son autre main en avait profité pour courir sur mon nombril, et je ne pus réprimer un gémissement.

_And the reason is you_

Elle dessina ensuite des arabesques sur ma poitrine avec sa langue, m'arrachant de petits cris incontrôlables. Quand elle entame les mouvements tant désirés en moi, je sentis un plaisir innommable m'envahir et ne fus pas longue à atteindre le bonheur suprême. Je réussi néanmoins, dans un élan de lucidité, à presser ma main contre son intimité, ce qui la fit hoqueter de surprise et jouir à son tour.

_And the reason is you_

Epuisées, nous restâmes ainsi enlacées, ayant enfin pu exprimer notre amour sans mots (ou presque). Nanoha me regarda. Elle était sublime...

_I'm not a perfect person_

"Fate-chan, restons là. Toute la nuit. Ensembles."

Je revis alors la Nanoha d'il y a dix ans, me serrant et s'accrochant à moi comme si nous n'allions jamais nous revoir. Et je compris enfin qu'elle étais fragile. Elle avait besoin de repères, comme notre petite Vivio. Et elle pensait que son salut se trouvait en ma personne.

Elle pensait bien.

_I never meant to do those things to you_

"C'est impossible...on va nous chercher. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir rester ici. La prochaine fois...je te promets que nous resterons autant de temps que tu voudras."

Son visage s'illumina, et elle m'enlaça. Je souris et serrai contre moi la personne à qui mon coeur et mon corps appartenaient.

"Allons-y, Nanoha."

Nous nous rhabillâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la forêt, donc vers le Q.G. Avant de l'atteindre, je pris sa main.

_And so I have to say before I go_

"Nanoha...je t'aime."

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre le bâtiment où Vivio nous attendait sûrement.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

Effectivement, Vivio attendait sagement, mais ailleurs. Au pays des rêves. Nous la couvrîmes et allâmes prendre une douche dans la pièce d'à côté. Ensembles.

_A reason to start over new_

La lumière s'éteignit et Vivio, entre nous deux, ne vit pas nos deux mains s'étreindre au-dessus de sa tête. Ni notre sourire complice. Elle aurait bien le temps de le voir. Un jour, elle le verrait. Et alors, nous serons enfin réunies pour toujours, et ce devant tous ceux qui occupaient la place qui restait dans nos coeurs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, j'attends vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises (même s'il n'y a pas de mauvaises reviews...) afin de savoir ce qui va ou pas.

A bientôt ;)

Nina-sama


End file.
